The invention relates to an amusement device seat assembly, comprising a seat adapted to accommodate a passenger, a bar construction, which is moveable between an access position allowing passengers to take place in the seat, to a passenger fixation position, in which the passenger is fixed in the seat, and locking means connected to the seat to lock the bar construction in the passenger fixation position.
This type of amusement device seat assembly is well known from the art and applied in many amusement devices such as roller coasters, both in fairgrounds and in amusement parks. An example of such an amusement device seat assembly is described in WO 2006/120029 of the same applicant.